bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Punks
The Punks were a clique that were cut very early on from development. They appeared in the comic strip that came with the limited edition of Bully. Of the five known members of the Punks clique, four can be seen in the comic strip. There is a large one giving orders, a tall skinny one wearing a tie as a headband, a large and fat one with a mohawk, and the only one whose name is known, Sid. An early version of Zoe appeared on Tyler Wilson's website, labeled as a Punk. The large punk is Russell. The oldest known model of Russell's character very closely resembles him. At this early point in the game's development, Russell had a much different personality. He was reasonably intelligent; in the limited edition comic book he spoke perfectly good English and set up a prank on Jimmy, tricking him into going to a party that didn't exist. On the second oldest known version of Russell's model, he is wearing a Bullworth school uniform in blue, but still has a skull and crossbones logo of the Punks clique on his bicep. Sid's name is known because the character was featured on Tyler Wilson's website. He was featured enough to show a bit of his personality - he could be seen flexing his muscles and cracking his knuckles. He also drew a crude caricature of a teacher on a blackboard, and took credit for it when the teacher interrogated the class. The only Townie with a mohawk is Duncan, and Sid's implied Napoleon syndrome is a character trait of Otto, and both of them are short like Sid was. The fat Punk has some resemblance to Hal of the Greasers. Oddly, it has been alleged by some players of Bully that in very early versions of the game, Hal said "After Russell's done hitting you, I'm gonna sit on you". This line was not found when the Audio Files of the game were cracked and dumped, but a similar line, "After I'm done hitting you I'm gonna sit on you" was found. It is possible that Hal was planned as a Punk very early on in development and reworked into a Greaser rather than a Townie or Bully. The Punk who wore the tie as a headband wasn't featured enough to show any personality. He has short buzzed hair, a hairstyle common among the Townies and very rare among Bullworth students, and it's likely he was reworked into a Townie. Of the Townies, he looks most similar to Omar and Clint, both of whom are tall with buzzed hair. As Bully has been mined for data, it has come to appear that two things happened. The game had at one point planned for some Non-Clique Students to bully other Non-Clique Students, and due to difficulty programming this, the bullying students were moved into their own clique, the Bullies, who took the 'bottom feeding' clique position from the Punks. This caused the Punks to be split up into the Bullies and the Dropouts - this change was done late enough in the game that Russell's character model still identifies him as the Dropouts leader. External links *BULLY: The Clique Rockstar Removed (Beta Analysis) - Youtube video by SWEGTA analyzing the Punks.